


i was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white

by notthebigspoon



Series: Mystery in the Making [7]
Category: Baseball RPF, White Collar
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-03
Updated: 2012-08-03
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:58:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthebigspoon/pseuds/notthebigspoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal Caffrey always gets the last word in... almost always.</p><p>Title taken from Some Nights by Fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i was never one to believe the hype, save that for the black and white

**Author's Note:**

> Last of the texting arc.

Tim: Hector is back. Oh thank god he is back.

Neal: Didn't know you were that close to the guy.

Tim: I'm not but he's Pablo's pet and that means Pablo is probably done harassing me because he's bored.

Neal: I wouldn't count on it babe.

Tim: A guy can dream. How was your day?

Neal: Better than you guys. Jones pushed me into New York Harbor.

Tim: I thought that was outside your radius.

Neal: It is. I may have manipulated my radius to chase someone. That's why he pushed me in.

Tim: I like this guy.

Neal: I love you too.

Tim: Burke has been texting me. Your best friend has broken into my house for the fourth time.

Neal: Don't forget the emails and texts.

Tim: Not helping his case.

Neal: Wasn't trying to. But I know you like him. El told me.

Tim: She sent me cookies. They're really really good.

Neal: Always are. She said she's going to a game next weekend and that you're taking her to dinner. Running around on me already?

Tim: I've seen pictures, she's worth it. I'm a sucker for blue eyed brunettes.

Neal: She really is. You'll love her. When do I get to see you again?

Tim: I don't have another day off for two weeks.

Neal: I stole Peter's phone, I saw what you said. Do you regret this?

Tim: Don't be stupid. I love you. I regret nothing. Maybe we don't get much time together now but we'll have the off season.

Neal: And you're willing to put up with years of this.

Tim: It's part of the show. I'm not the first guy to make this work and I won't be the last. You're worth it.

Neal: You didn't used to think so.

Tim: In my defense, you kind of put me in that position.

Neal: Fair enough.

Tim: I love you. I'll say that as many times as I need to. And I've never done that for anyone.

Neal: Sometimes I forget how lucky I am.

Tim: You really do.

Neal: I don't want to keep doing this over text. Jones and Diana just turned me loose. I'll call you when I get home. I love you.

Tim: I love you too.


End file.
